Fishermen often prefer to have multiple fishing rods to choose from during fishing expeditions, especially when those expeditions are of longer durations. Having multiple fishing rods allows a fisherman to choose specific rod setups for different conditions, different target fish, different bait, etc. Some fishermen even consider it necessary to have multiple rods due to rapidly changing fishing conditions. However, having multiple fishing rods available on the deck of a fishing boat typically leads to a situation in which the multiple rods are clustered together on the floor of the boat. Such an arrangement results in fishing rods which can be easily stepped on and broken or otherwise damaged, get tangled with one other, get in the way of the fishing rod currently wielded by the fisherman, etc. Another problem is that the movement of the multiple fishing rods from the home/garage to the boat, and then back, can be cumbersome and frustrating.
Conventionally, the use of a rod locker is the primary method of storing fishing rods and gear practiced by most fishermen. A rod locker, in its simplest form, is a box that the rods are placed in that is typically designed and built into the boat. Rod lockers are not ready accessible to the fisherman as he or she fishes. And, as previously stated, if one were to simply place the rods on the deck so they can be used as needed which, is the typical current way, then the rods are easily stepped on, and possibly broken or damaged in some other form. As also previously stated, rods haphazardly laid on the deck also are apt to get tangled up with each other quite easily, which prevents the fisherman from being able to access and use one of them quickly.
Therefore, there exists a need for a way to store multiple fishing rods that will enable a fisherman to conveniently access different ones of the multiple fishing rods while fishing, and to move the same multiple fishing rods in a convenient way from boat to home, or vice versa, with ease.